User talk:The Evilbreaker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lex.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LozzaLolzor (talk) 18:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, what did you need? --Piano Ohai. --Piano I JOINED YOUR WIKI Statticat (talk) 17:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Evil! I was sketching some ideas for my requests. When I started sketching Lex, I had two ideas: Now I don't know which one you would like the most. Also, if you want to change something, you're more than welcome C: It's your character and your request. And it's a sketch, so... Heh. You're welcome x3 *starts watching the entire playlist C:* How did I forget you? ~ Sam237 Titanium562 Titanium562 (talk) 20:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Yay! I'm a proper wikier! Oh and yes, there is a composer called Samuel Barber, he wrote Adajio for strings (''I have never listened to his music so I do not know how it is spelt) but he is far more amazing than me! -___- Not really. I used to take drum lessons but after a while I couldn't afford any more and I, sort of forgot. Titanium562 (talk) 11:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC) No prob! Titanium562 (talk) 12:33, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Are there any more characters you could add? Because each user can enter 2-5 characters in ''Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox. In my opinion, Lex would be an interesting character in the story and I can see how he would fit in! Titanium562 (talk) 12:52, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Schorry 'bout dat. :)Titanium562 (talk) 13:44, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Ummm... Are you going to include Lex or not? Not trying to be forceful or anything, but I just read your comment on the page and I'm a bit confused... Titanium562 (talk) 14:53, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I'm rushing you, I just didn't want to add Lex myself without permission! Titanium562 (talk) 15:33, August 4, 2014 (UTC) -KiwiDreamweaver I heard you were interested in requesting, which sounds fun! If you have an idea just leave it on my talk page and I can get started, thanks~ KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 05:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Potato Hey EB I felt like saying hi ouo When will you be on the chat again? ono I haven't seen you there this week (lol stalk///) Ello dude you come here too? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 18:12, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Kirby: HI! Solaris: *waves Hi* RavenCool the Wolf Be scared of the fuzion of fire and ice! ~ RavenCool 20:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Solaris: YOU DON"T NEED TO YELL ON RAVEN"S TALKPAGE! RavenCool: Uh....got any Rps I can join in? RavenCool the Wolf Be scared of the fuzion of fire and ice! ~ RavenCool 22:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) We could remake one of ours from Sonic Fanon Wiki. Right? RavenCool the Wolf Be scared of the fuzion of fire and ice! ~ RavenCool 18:30, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, all we need is the basic idea of one of the RPs from fanon wiki. RavenCool the Wolf Be scared of the fuzion of fire and ice! ~ RavenCool 12:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey EB! Know any RPs I can join? RavenCool the Wolf Be scared of the fuzion of fire and ice! ~ RavenCool 14:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey want to make a rp? RavenCool the Wolf Be scared of the fuzion of fire and ice! ~ RavenCool 02:56, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the long wait for your comic, I'm just trying to finish season 2 first. I'll defiantly do it right after season 2. There's only like 7 to go I think Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Could you tell me who else besides Lex you signed up for in Cartoon Comics. Sorry that I forgot ^^; Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok thx, I'll add them now Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Hi! :P it's some sort of source code. If you try to edit my profile page, then go into source mode, you can find the code there. Gokuisa (talk) 18:40, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Also, I heard you had a scratch account on Zy's page. Like Scratch.mit.edu? Re: Oh my god Have two games! YAY! One is a Flappy Bird parody game and the other one is my crappy attempt at an original.. xD Oh, and your icon is like a mix between the Annoying Orange and Awesome Face. xD Zy BG9K (talk) 08:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) big text WOAH And I think you asked me these things before... I'm sorry I didn't reply to them! I think I lsot the messages the wikia notified me with my email D: anyways I CAN MAKE A TUTORIAL IF YOU WANT! My style for coloring is really, really amateur... I NEED MOAR PRACTICE UGGHGHHGHGHGHGHG and SURE I can make a pic of Lex! I actually was making a picture of him for you before you asked... I can use that sketch then >:3 LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Re: Scratch game LOL OMG WHAT XD It's actually better than anything else I did xD Though you can actually save my avatar through my userpage and resize it. :P Still, great job! Unused stuff: "Hi, I'm the EVILBREAKER and I'm here to help you on your quest!" LOLOLOLOLOL HAVE CUTMAN'S THEME FROM MEGA MAN MIXED IN WITH DONKEY KONG'S HAMMER THEME NAO Zy BG9K (talk) 03:48, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ah it was easy. What I use to make those games is Game Maker (heh, kinda obvious) I was actually thinking more of an adventure game really. A fighting game would've been really awesome too, but I guess we'll see. :) Hopefully I won't make a crappy ROM hack of a crappy pirate Street Fighter 2 game for the NES xD Zy BG9K (talk) 16:27, May 2, 2014 (UTC) HAI EE BEE HOW YA DOIN i was banned from chat because i asked iron to ban me from chat. electricCatfish (talk) 03:08, May 5, 2014 (UTC) i did that to prevent my brother from going on chat at all costs. he said " it was the only way i could get popular" but its not. its supposed to teach him that there are other ways of getting popular, (and i banned my account so he wouldnt use it to get me in trouble) CHEEZ IS EVIL? WAIT WHAT CHEESE PIC? i'll go looking for it! **hunts for cheese** Hey dude I know you asked for the Lex request, and know that I am still working on it! I do feel really bad for making you wait so long, so here's the deal: I PROMISE that if I do not get to your request BY the end of this weekend, you get a second one. Okay? I just feel bad for making you wait... so I'll try my bestest to finish it soon, kay? I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:12, May 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree hey e.b. i fixed ur game, k? Zy BG9K (talk) 13:21, May 6, 2014 (UTC) "TEH SHEAZ PIK ESS ANN MAH YOUZAR PAEJ" TEH= the SHEAZ= cheese PIK=pic ESS= as ANN = in MAH = my YOUZAR = your PAEJ = page at least that's what i think it says lol electricCatfish (talk) 14:15, May 6, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH that makes sense. lol i think i drew a pic for you a while ago... iet me go check... electricCatfish (talk) 23:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I DUN DID IT thank jesus I found time today. Anyways I hope you like it! I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 05:14, May 7, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree non digi plz. you're getting better at this digital stuff tho electricCatfish (talk) 23:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) great! i'll keep my eye out for it! electricCatfish (talk) 01:06, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Its not a problem. I found it funny ^^ good job btw Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thx! That was very nice of you to say :) YEAH SQUARE BADGES FTW Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Awesome! I love it! :) electricCatfish (talk) 23:11, May 10, 2014 (UTC) KiwiDreamweaver againnnnnsjfdh wELL I've been gone a long time but you've left some nice comments on my works~ how bout that chao garden story I promised? if you're still interested, otherwise I can leave ^^ KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 22:44, May 13, 2014 (UTC) DUUUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDEEEEE THAT'S MY NEW ICON!11111!!!! SO FANTABULOUS WOWW!!!1!11 also yeah I can! I just didn't get a reply from you on it (at least I don't think I did...) but yah I will make it :3 I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Awesome ಠ⌣ಠ just tell me what tuh do! what are you envisioning? KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 03:24, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay the thing i'm writing ended up being longer than i thought so i'm splitting it into two parts! the second part has more lex in it but the first part is up anyway!KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 19:58, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey lex about that message you put on my page im sorry but I thought I took down that page after a bad argument a while ago and I was trying to find it so I could get rid of it but I couldn't find it so if you could give me a link i need to take it down I always feel really bad when someone mentions one of my drawings:( Macca29032002 (talk) 21:44, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Macca Just felt like telling you that your characters intro comic is almost done and will be uploaded tomorrow :) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Death Battle stuff Do you want me to do the Death Battle? if you read Upsilon vs Rage then you should know im pretty detailed so... Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 15:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC)dead rage Um, okay, I had closed requests like a day or two ago but I can probably do that one once they're all done :) I can do that color tutorial with the request too so :) I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 17:33, May 26, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Okay second part is done, with Lex! Fun times! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 21:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Lex is in Thales Arena! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 04:26, May 30, 2014 (UTC) AngelFlames Hello Evilbreaker. I have edited on our battle in Kiwi's roleplay.I apologize for having you wait for a long time. I'm a Pikachu! I go Pika Pika Chu! (talk) Death Battle info Hey, Im seriously sorry about the wait lol. I haven't been in the mood to do it recently, but i'll get it done, that's a promise... I just don't know when. Oh lol, thats not my birthday, that's Rage's. He will be 12 then. Yeah, a badass thats 11 years old. Basically a Terminator thats young. My birthday was May 8th, I turned 19 then. Yeah, sure. I'll aim for that. Your request Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) -- Well the exam will be over on the 7th and until then I just use my phone. But then I already have things planned on my mind and I have game requests so I need to take some time to think about them all. :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 22:34, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Thx ^^ and yeah he does have a point X) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I finished yo request bruh Also, do you still want me to upload the coloring tutorial that you asked for a long time ago? (SORRY BTW) I have it and it's finished, I just wanna know if you want me to upload it or not. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree d'ohhhh ;D That's very of you to say, thanks! :) :)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:30, June 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH GOD THAT JOKE I kinda don't wanna imagine that.... *shudder* anyways okay, I will upload it then ;D I'm just gonna fix some of the wording quickly and it will msot definitely be up to-day This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:51, June 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'll just upload it to the wiki so you can find it in the recent photos :L This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:58, June 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Hey, Evil. Just wanna say sorry for the long wait about the Death Battle, I totally forgot about it XD. But Im starting it now, by the way, I love those lex pictures. PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 19:35, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Evil, Look at the comments on Lex. Also, How strong are his Deedlybloppers? Whats the strongest existing material it can break through? PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 20:50, June 10, 2014 (UTC) 2 Other comments too I just posted XD sorry for the comments spam. You also don't need to message me when you reply, so just read this and check the comments, reply to them, and thats it mkay? PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 21:15, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Theme song is done, its on the comments for Lex. PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 15:45, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hedgehog the Hedgehog Hedgehog Look on the comments on the Jokecharacter wiki. It's in Recent Photos! The tutorial I mean... BY THE WAY MY EXPLANATIONS ARE AWFUL?! JUST A WARNING. I know it doesn't give a thumbnail because it's too big (2,500 x 10,000 XD), but trust me it's there, just click "Full Resolution" and it'll show up This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Kay cool, glad you like it :) Here's where you can get the full version, you just have to scroll down the page a bit to find the place where you can buy the full version. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay, maybe this one will work then? This is the link to actually buy a license. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:31, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I can't believe I was able to read that... and sure I shall join ;) ;)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:18, June 27, 2014 (UTC) oH MY SNORT JUST- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gwvuzqle2u5b3utoio4sm4rib4a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Here's a link to a livestream if ya wanna join :P Haidenisa (talk) 05:08, June 29, 2014 (UTC) It's alright. Triple-One said he was making another one today, too. So you can look forward to that xD Haidenisa (talk) 20:57, June 29, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gxf63y6jnhjh6buccxupyd7v74a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 now you can join :D Haidenisa (talk) 22:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo. https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gwar6wwfxbtosieyr4vx42eln4a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Here's a livestream xD It's really boring... 111 left and now it's just me and Nubis xD Haidenisa (talk) 01:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Doubtfire Look at the comments on Doubtfire, buddy. Look at comments on War the Hedgehog, I responded Um... Dude... When I try to go to go on Camp Doubtfire... It's not there. The page is gone... WDFUDGE?! Haidenisa (talk) 13:41, July 5, 2014 (UTC) OOPS! Nevermind. I just clicked on a link on one of Sigma's pages that said Camp Doubtfire but it wasn't Camp Doubtfire xD Haidenisa (talk) 13:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Death Battle I sincerely apologise about the Death Battle, I completely forgot about it, as I was on the road with my dad with no internet,, so I couldn't get on and I eventually forgot :( Also, whats the strongest material one whack of the bloppers can break? NEVERMIND! DEATH BATTLE COMPLETE! COME NOW! ITS PROBABLY MY BEST ONE YET :D Doubtfire11!11!!1 Check the newest comment on doubtfire plz Found the links: http://mpombases.deviantart.com/art/Potato-Sonic-Furry-Base-Super-Kawaii-440540373 http://mpombases.deviantart.com/art/Potato-Sonic-Furry-Base-Super-Kawaii-2-440544770 Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 15:37, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Ikr? I've been very busy lately ^^; Is it just me or does the wiki seem a bit more empty than it used to be? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Cool! Can't wait I finally had started work on the reboot a couple days ago and I've only finished Sam so far Xo I should be able to do the others quicker Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Hey, its Rage. Do you like Blue October(the band)? If so, please check out my cover of Into the Ocean, it's a vocal cover https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/into-the-ocean-blue-october-vocal-cover Plz check it out and tell me how I did :) Well, halo! :3 It was mainly just a period of drama involving some aaadmin and such... also the wiki was kind of chaotic too But since it's cleared up we be cool and whatever just less active This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey man. Do you remember me? It's been awhile. If Jesus could walk on water, can he swim on land? (talk) 03:42, March 21, 2018 (UTC)